TECHNICAL FIELD
This invention relates to a cargo system for the conventional load bed of a pickup truck, and more particularly to a multiple configuration cargo system for pickup trucks comprising a pair of side cargo panels in combination with a pair of roof panels which may be converted between closed and opened position over the cargo space.